


Sounds in the Night

by spiralicious



Series: How to Date a Vampire on the Run [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fffc, Domestic, Estranged Brothers, FFFC Bang 2018, First Dates, Flash bang, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Paranoia, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: They finally go on a real date and Dean tries to keep his paranoia in check.





	Sounds in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4/4

The music was still ringing in Dean's ears as the two of them walked in the crisp night air. The hour was late and the weather was unseasonably cold, not that it bothered either of them. Dean noted he could just barely see Benny's breath while he complained about the light show.

“I know they're your favorite, cher, and combined with the lights, it made them a bit more impressive, but I'm telling you, they’re just fancy noise. Now if you want to hear some real music...”

Dean let Benny go on and on to his heart's content. An actual outing had made him a bit more animated than usual and it was amusing to watch. Dean wanted to lean in and lock arms with the man beside him. The closeness of the show had been nice. They'd laid barely a breath apart from each other in the grass under the pretense of being able to hear one another. If they occasionally held hands or bumped into each other a little closer than necessary, well who was going to notice? Everyone's eyes were glued to the light show.

Out here, there was no pretext. It was just two men walking together alone down a deserted street to their latest vacation rental.

Benny started demonstrating some butchered slow dancing that looked like it might have been related to a waltz. Dean laughed and was going to finally interject that technically Led Zeppelin was not his favorite band, but to call them noise was sacrilege, when he thought he heard the familiar rumble of his Baby.

_No, Sam's Baby,_ Dean reminded himself. He straightened up and looked around wide-eyed. The Impala was nowhere in sight, just like the last three times he thought he'd heard it. He'd always been paranoid but this was getting to the point where it bordered on ridiculous. He thought he saw Sam everywhere too; the store, the bar, random parking lots. It was always nothing. Not that Sam stalking him was the craziest thing in the world. Sam had done more for less. But Dean had tried to be open with him. He wasn't hiding anything. Sam was the one not returning phone calls, the one refusing to listen.

So why was Dean the one that felt guilty? Why was he the one plagued by phantoms and on the run?

“Dean?” Benny was right in front of him, looking at him like he'd hit his head or something. “You okay?”

Dean blinked. “Yeah.” He hoped he sounded more sure than he felt. “Maybe, maybe we should think about blowing this Popsicle stand?”

Benny snorted at Dean’s use of the colloquialism. “We're waiting on parts for the truck, remember?”

“Right.” Dean stared into the darkness.

“Want to go home and tell me all about your nightmares?” Benny's tone was teasing. He held out his hand.

Dean took it. “No. You know them all anyway.”

They continued walking to the vacation rental. Dean pretended he didn't feel like they were being followed.


End file.
